ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cillian Darcy: The Movie: The Destiny Begins/Transcript/13
12 - Previous - Next - TBA (Dr. Phineus Phibes escaped and meets a gentleman in gray. He is drinking black coffee.) *Dr. Phineus Phibes: Well? You've made progress. *The Gentleman: I've identified several worthy candidates, those candidates are the enemies of the brothers and sisters of Cillian Darcy. Now that he's leaving, this city will never be the same. *Dr. Phineus Phibes: Oh, I'm counting on that. *The Gentleman: Speaking of progress, you're looking better. *Dr. Phineus Phibes: Tell me more. *The Gentleman: How many do you have in mind? *Dr. Phineus Phibes: Only six, everything you need is already at Mr Williams' company. (At the Williams' corparation, The Gentleman arrived to the secret area.) *Dr. Phineus Phibes: Who's our first volunteer? *The Gentleman: Helen Brennan, original body got shot, her brain will be switch to the body of the 27 years old woman. *Dr. Phineus Phibes: Good. Start with her. (At the Williams' house, Cillian's looking at the stolen infromation that his father hidden for years.) *Cillian Darcy: What the? *Mr Williams: Bud? Are you in here? *Cillian Darcy: Uh, yeah dad. Hold on. (Cillian hides the files until his dad walked in.) *Mr Williams: Hey bud. *Cillian Darcy: Hey! *Mr Williams: Listen buddy, uh, I'm sorry for trying to make you put on a good path. *Cillian Darcy: Yeah, right. *Mr Williams: No really, I-I am! I feel bad! I'm just trying to make your work for me ever since your mother passed away and all i wants from you is to follow my footsteps but she refused. *Cillian Darcy: Yeah? Well look Dad, you don't have to be sorry. Okay? It's your fault. *Mr Williams: I know. You're right. I've been such a jerk. *Cillian Darcy: So you've been picking on me before my disappearance? *Mr Williams: That's right! That's not I think that says a lot. Look, As a father, the most important thing to me Is that my kids are good people-- Kind-hearted, genuinely concerned about other people Nice. Hey, by that standard you're the kid I'm most proud of. *Cillian Darcy: Really? *Mr Williams: Really. *Cillian Darcy: Thanks Dad. *Mr Williams: Hey, thank you for saving the world. I've been very impressed by your fighting skills. How did you even done that anyway? *Cillian Darcy: What do you think? I've bloody "Power Ranger" my shit up. *Mr Williams: Impressive. *Cillian Darcy: By the way, i think i've found those missing files. (Cillian shows his dad the missing files which he's very happy that he found them.) *Mr Williams: You've found them. *Cillian Darcy: Dad, what is all those stuff? *Mr Williams: The Darcy Zone. The project i've created in my company. I tried to find the special six candidates but it failed. But then, when i see you. It gives me an opportunity to revive the project. *Cillian Darcy: So what is it to do you want me to do? *Mr Williams: Help me find the others. The Backup weapons and technology are hidden in the secret area. (Axel runs in very rush.) *Axel Williams: Guys! Phineus Phibes...he... *Mr Williams: What is it? *Axel Williams: He stole the hidden six technology, Project Future! *Cillian Darcy: Project Future? *Mr Williams: It's the villainous project. The technology and weapons are created for the group of villains called The Shadow Lords. Cillian, we've got to find the others to prepare for the battle. *Cillian Darcy: Okay. How many weapons and technology that The Darcy Zone have and how many chosen ones do you have in mind?? *Mr Williams: I want it to keep it small. Meet me at my company so i can give them to you. As of now, the project is now yours. (Cillian and Mike arrived to another secret area to collect the Darcy Zone weapons and technology. Cillian is amazed about the weapons and technology.) *Cillian Darcy: Whoa. These are awesome. *Mr Williams: Yes. *Cillian Darcy: Okay, who's our first volunteer? *Mr Williams: You have a brother, the middle triplet. His name is Lorcan Darcy, always attempting suicide but died in the car accident. Here's your first mission. This is your investigation, London England, five years ago, Thursday the 9th. Your brother was chosen and being uploaded by the woman named Miss Kizlet. Her group uses the Shard as as their headquarters. *Cillian Darcy: How long? *Mr Williams: Since 2013, five years ago. You must put the stop to this. *Cillian Darcy: Okay. I'll go, Dad, I'll go. *Mr Williams: Here's one of the people of england trying to say. (He pressed the remote and turns on the screen where a guy named Nabile's warning to anoyne.) *Nabile: Danger. This is a warning. A warning to the whole world. You're looking for wifi. Sometimes you see something. (He holds up a card with seven strange symbols.) *Nabile: A bit like this. Don't click it. Do not click it. Once you've clicked it, they're in your computer. ''(A whole slew of weird symbols in the available connections list.) '' *Nabile: They can see you. And they can see you, they might choose you. And if they do, you die. For twenty four hours, you're dead. For a while. People's souls are being uploaded to the internet. And some people get stuck. Their minds, their souls, in the wifi. Like echoes, like ghosts. Sometimes you can hear their screams on the radio, on the telly, on the net. This is real. This is not a hoax. This is real, and I know that, because I don't know where I am. Please, please, if you can hear me, if you can hear me, I don't know where I am. (The screens pull out to a display of lots of screens of people saying they don't know where they are as the film ends with a cliffhanger.) Category:Transcripts